Only For A Night
by Applauze
Summary: Cody and Noah love each as they start a relationship together. However, a new guy name Tom enters into the picture and catches Cody's attention. Will he be able to keep his love life a secret or will he lose all that he's gained? [Secret Santa fic for Mr. CyborgPineappleIsland II; from Part One of the Muskrat Christmas Exchange]


_I don't remember where I was or what I was doing. All I remember was that I was at prom, and the people all around me were dancing and celebrating with all sorts of excitement. I wasn't. I felt rather alone, with no one there as my dream date. Suddenly, I see them, the two guys that I love. I end up going up to them and they dance around me. I felt so protected in their arms, and their romantic passions dazzled me. Soon, we was alone and I leaned in for the kiss and that's when it all went black. I heard them calling my name, but I remembered nothing. I remembered nothing. I.._

* * *

 **Cody's P.O.V.**

I woke up and I was covered in a blanket of sweat. I looked around and had no idea where I was or what I was doing there. I fall back onto my pillow, looking up at nothing but empty space. I try to sleep, but I can't. I glance over at the alarm clock and it reads only 1:59 A.M.

I turn over and try to sleep but I can't sleep. I won't sleep. I feel all sad and alone on the inside. I wanted someone to wrap their arms around me, to kiss my cheeks while I was asleep. Yet, now I feel like I've lost that forever. I remember having crushes on both Noah and Tom at school, and for a while, we three was involved in a steamy love triangle. Now, it seems they've dropped me for good. I cry softly, but I don't weep since I feel like this is all of my fault. If I hadn't been so foolish and young and in love with two guys, maybe my heart wouldn't be so broken now.

This all started about a year ago. I don't remember much about that year, but I do remember that's when my romantic side came out in full bloom. It was a very swift and passionate series of events.

It all started one day in the library. I was looking around for a book when I noticed a new guy around here. He had tanned skin, dark almond eyes and long black hair. He wore sweater vests and other types of clothing that preppy academic students would wear. He had several books all around him and seemed to be in a daze reading. I had only seen him from a distance several times before, but this was the first time that I had seen him up close.

Of course, I wanted a closer look. I climbed up a ladder quietly and swiftly. I made it up halfway and wanted to lean in for a closer look. However, my feet gave out on me and I fell face down onto the floor with a loud thump.

When I managed to get myself up, the dude was looking at me with a very stern frown and that made me feel sad on the inside and I assumed that he thought of me as a fool, but he didn't and offer his hand for me to get up.

"Thanks for the help." I replied. "I kind of made a fool of myself."

"Eh, I've seen worse from other guys. What I'm curious about is why did you climb that ladder in the first place." He replied.

I wanted to reply, but the words couldn't come to my mouth. I sighed and hung my head low.

"Oh now, now. Don't feel sad, like one of the old people who have to go into the nursing homes."

I snapped. "I'm not sad! I'm embarrassed, okay?!"

"Okay, okay. No need for you to snap at me. I asked a harmless question." He replied.

I suddenly had a guilty mind and felt awful snapping at someone I had just meet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been the one who snapped. I want to apologize, um.."

"Guess we should have introduced ourselves first. I'm Noah Akamai."

"Noah. I really like that name. I'm Cody Anderson."

"Cody, hmm. It's not like some of these guy names around here so sure, why not."

I couldn't help but release a small chuckle at his comment. Sure, it wasn't the most flattering one, but his sarcasm just drew me in. It invited me to stay and wanted to talk to him more.

"So where did you come from?" I asked while sitting down next to him. He seemed to didn't mind as he moved his books off to the side and allowed room for me to put my arms on the table.

After I got comfortable, he turned to face me and replied, "A little village in Turkey. We've been in Canada for maybe two weeks now and I'm already starting to feel no different than what I did over in Asia."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I'm the youngest of eleven siblings, and they all just bother me to death. All of my sisters just want to get pregnant and have babies. I loathe at the site of children since they're annoying as fuck when they're little, and that's convinced me to not have children ever. O-"

"Wow, I didn't realize that your sisters were needy for men."

Noah couldn't help but roll his eyes, and I assumed that it was toward his sisters. "There's another word for it, but I'm going to save my breath on that one since if my mother ever heard me say that, she'd beat me alive. As I was saying, on top of that, all of my brothers make fun of me. They make fun of me being-"

Noah just stopped mid sentence and started crying. I saw that he was trying to fight back the tears, but that made him cry even more. He seemed to be heartbroken. I grabbed a Kleenex and passed it to him. "What's wrong? Would you like to tell me?" I asked.

"That's the thing. I'm afraid of telling people. I'm so afraid." He replied through his sobs.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and told him to look at me, into my own eyes. "There's nothing you should be afraid of. Look, I know that we've just meet but you can tell me. Really you can, Noah. I honestly won't think of you any different. Really I well."

That seemed to have calmed him down a little as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He looked at me and swallowed a deep lump that was in his throat before he mumbled out two little words.

"I'm gay."

Noah's words seemed to had a emotional grip on me since I felt like crying, but couldn't. Many people didn't realize this, but I'm also gay. I realized that when I was little and always kept it to myself, even now. However, Noah's confession wanted the secret to come out after being locked up inside the box forever, but I'd be afraid he'd find me to be just acting, when I'm not.

What does this mean? Well, I do have a crush on Noah. Really I do. Ever since I first saw him from the distance, my heart had been chasing him. I finally came to accept the fact that I like guys and that Noah's the first major crush I ever had. There's just something about him that I really like and hoping that he's accepting of me, but this is not the right place to be asking him out, this is the time where the truth matters.

Looking back at Noah, I closed my eyes and relaxed. When I opened them, I just spat it out. "Well Noah, I don't see you as any different now from when I meet you. Honestly it seems to be a normal reaction since I'm too gay."

This time, it was Noah who had the reaction. He wondered for a moment before he looked at me in shock. "Are you saying that as a joke or as being for real?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at his response. "I haven't lied to you so far, haven't I?"

"Well, no.."

"See, I'm telling you the truth, Noah. You just have to eventually learn how to accept me, that is all."

Noah was filled with doubt, but he decided take my word for it, which made me feel better finally coming out to someone on the inside.

During the next several weeks, me and Noah started to hang out more and more often. We would always eat lunch together, spent time together study hall and always hung out together after school and on weekends. As it turned out, we had three classes together and we started to sit together, not that our teachers and classmates mind. They really didn't care which was alright with me since that meant I could spend more time with Noah.

Even though we always hung out, we texted, called and Skyped each other almost on a daily bases. We were inseparable. This all happened so fast and I truly felt the happiest I ever been in a long time. It was as if my life had finally turned around and was beginning to improve in the long run.

Of course, what happened next was so quickly and unexpected. It literally was the beginning of my romantic journey, a journey that would ultimately reached it's climax in such a swift and short course of action.

It was a normal afternoon and Noah had came over to my house to play video games. My parents were never home, which was normal. They lived their own separate lives and were always so busy that I basically lived in a house all by myself. I really didn't mind since I did whatever and they never asked.

So me and Noah was in my room playing video games for a while. When we were done, we was sitting on my bed eating some snacks. The usual thing of teenage boys but Noah looked like he was holding something back.

"Noah? Is something the matter?" Cody asked while moving the food to his dresser.

Noah was quick to reply. "Nothing's the matter. I'm fine."

"I can you're lying."

"How so?"

"Whenever you say 'I'm fine', you are not fine. Something's up."

"Well.."

"Noah, you can tell me anything. Trust me, you are my best friend and I don't want to see you filled with doubt. Speak your mind and just say it."

Noah slowly breathed in and sighed. He looked around the room, and it became quiet. Time was ticking away as if there was no tomorrow. I waited and waited for Noah to answer but with each second, the waiting grew into anxiety. After only a few minutes of uncomfortable silent, he grabbed my hands and held them while giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Cody, you've been my best friend for a while now, and there's this thing I've been meaning to tell you, but I kept it all to myself while trying to find the right words to say it."

"Well, what is it Noah?"

"The truth is.."

Noah took a deep breath before he made the plunge.

".. I like you a lot, okay? I've been able to stop thinking about you ever since the first day. I have a crush on you, and I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?"

It took me a moment to try and figure out what Noah was trying to say and when I did, I felt my mouth open a little in shock. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I had so many feelings going through my head. I felt my cheeks burn from the shock of it. I really didn't know what to say.

Of course, I had a general idea but no words. Noah didn't know that I had a major crush on him also. I felt like that he was the one for me and I was going to ask him out, but he beat me to it. Now was my one chance to find happiness. "Is this really happiness?" I asked.

Taking a deep breath, I looked into Noah's eyes and mumbled, "Yes."

"You mean it?" Noah asked surprisingly.

"Of course I mean it. I want to be your boyfriend." I replied. Noah looked into me and then he kissed me. Of course, I immediately followed and started to kiss him. Our tongues wrestled for domination and soon we were all over my bed, kissing and couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Soon enough, we was pulling off our clothes while Noah took a belt and tied me to the headboard of the bed.

We had sex that afternoon. I really didn't care since I allowed Noah to take control and one thing lead to another. Is it wrong to say that I enjoyed it? Noah just took me away and while I was in his arms, I finally felt loved by someone. I felt like I had a purpose now, a gift that would allow me to be complete.

We decided to keep our relationship a secret and no one assumed it at school. They was too busy focused on their own self petty lives to care. It was as if we had all of this freedom around us and no one to stop us. Of course we kept our contact to a bare minimum but we always had our moments in the bathrooms and janitors closet. There's just too much that happened to explain, like literally.

Several months passed and it was the beginning of the new semester when a new student named Tom started attending the school. I didn't pay much attention toward him until gym class.

Tom was one of the few males of the classes, since the class consisted of a female majority. This was one of the few classes that Noah wasn't in since he had a college class during this period. So when the coach paired us with our partners for the class, of course I would get Tom. None of the guys wanted him.

Swallowing my pride, since someone had to make him feel welcome, I walked over to Tom and was stunned by his attractiveness. He had light mocha hair, wore blue glasses and had a well toned body. He was also a very fashionable person, since even his gym clothes looked better made than what I was wearing.

"Uhh.. Can I help you?" He asked.

I felt a light shade of pink enter as I snapped out of my daze. "Oh I'm sorry Tom. I was off in my own little world."

"So you must be Cody, right?"

"Yep, that's who I am."

Tom didn't reply but seemed rather focus on studying me. He examined me head to toe and I was getting annoyed quickly.

"Hmm. You're fashionable enough. Your hair is really good and you have a taste for simpler clothes so not bad. Not bad at all."

I asked, "Should I consider that a compliment?"

"Yep he should." Tom stated while nodding his head in approval. I shrugged and the both of us headed over to Headmaster Chef, who was our P.E. teacher.

To my surprise, he said that we could do anything that we wanted, even sit down, as long as we was ready for his weekly tests on Friday. He then went into his office and closed the door.

Of course, this prompted everyone to start whatever they wanted. I really didn't care. So I went to the bleachers and sat down. Tom went off somewhere and I just sat there, while everyone else was doing various activities.

After a while, I decided to go down to the locker room since let's face it, I thought my brain was beginning to go soft on me. I quietly slip down there, and no one noticed. Once when I closed the door, I leaned up against and sighed. This was going to be a long semester ahead.

I ducked around the corner and saw Tom sitting there, drying himself with a towel. I just froze and stood there, since seeing his hair wet and his muscular body just had me dazed. He looked like one of Michelangelo's sculptures, with the tight muscles and the strong David like body. My admiration for him ended quickly when I fell against some weights.

"Gah Cody! I had no idea you was here!" Tom shrieked.

I was quick to apologize. "Sorry Tom. I couldn't help but to admire your..

..body?" He asked.

I tired to answer the best I could but let's face it, the words just couldn't come to me. I walked over to Tom and before I could even attempt to mumble one single word, his towel fell and he came walking toward me.

"You like this don't you?" Tom asked me while he rubbed his hands on my shoulders. The chills were going down my spine and I knew this was wrong, since I was with Noah. However, I liked it. I liked feeling Tom all over me and he had the total dominance I always liked.

"Well don't worry, you don't need to say word. I'll take care of all of your needs."

I was confused by what he said but when he stuck his hands inside my short and gave a squeeze, I knew what he was talking about.

We had sex in the locker room. At the time I wasn't filled with much regret since feeling Tom's body all over me felt great. While Noah had my heart and my love, with Tom I saw a quick fling, a temporary love, but little did I know that wasn't the case.

Over the next few weeks, me and Tom had more and more steamy sessions in the locker room, except on Fridays since Chef would always evaluate us. When we wasn't holding each other in the locker room, we sat together in the classes that I didn't have with Noah. We soon were hanging out after school. While I managed to keep a healthy relationship with Noah, Tom was like my mistress of sorts. The simple loved had now turned into a triangle.

Storm clouds were gathering on the horizon, but I never payed attention. I was more focused on the two guys that I loved. Well, the storm settled in and when it struck, that was when it all came crashing down.

One night, I was at home alone, when there was a knock on the door. I found it weird and strange that someone was knocking at this hour. When I opened, I felt someone grab my throat and just slam me against the wall. When I looked into the eyes, it was Noah and he was clearly pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cody?!" He screamed while grabbing my throat.

"I.. I.. don't know what you're talking about." I weakly gasped while trying to catch my breath.

Noah just threw me down onto the ground and I started coughing, but he kicked me real hard and I started crying.

Through my tears, I asked, "What was that for?"

He screamed in my face, "Don't you try to play that game with me! I know about your damn affair with Tom!"

All I could mumble was, "How.."

"Oh, it was simple. I was able to figure it out by a tip someone left me. How could you do this to me Cody! I thought _I_ was your boyfriend. I thought _I_ was your best friend. How could you go behind my back and see someone who's as girly as a model! Huh? What's your answer?!"

I looked into Noah's eyes and saw the anger in him. It was as if he became a demonic monster, and that he was trying to hurt me. Yet, he let go of me and fell to the ground and started crying. I realized what I had done and felt so ashamed.

"Noah, just listen to me. I never meant to hurt you, really I didn't. I just allowed my own desire to get away. Please, I'd never hurt you, Noah. Really I wouldn't. Please, forgive me."

I collapsed onto the floor and started wailing out of control. I felt all shaky and half sick to my stomach. I kept mumbling "Noah.." all in a constant cycle. The room felt like it was spinning and I was losing my marbles.

Noah looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Cody, but I can't date you anymore. I've found someone else.."

At this, I looked up at him and through my tears, asked, "Who? Who is it?"

"Tom. We talked the evening and after realizing that not only had you used us, but we have a lot in common. He wanted me to tell me that it's also over between you guys and that he doesn't want to see you again."

I cried out, "No. This can't be happening."

"Goodbye Cody." Noah mumbled while he walked out of the door. I started crying again and it got out of control. I remember screaming very loudly before it all went black.

Now it's 3:00 AM and I've told my story. What else is left there to say, except for the fact that I'm broken on the inside. God knows I've tried to find love and I ended up losing the two people that I did love. Now their memories and my dreams are the only things left and those won't help me much.

I go to my window and look out. The moon is glowing brightly. I open it and climb onto the roof where I realize that I could jump to my death, but what justice does suicide have? None. None what so ever.

I sit down on the moon and allow the cold night to shelter me. I see the fog coming and I fall asleep, allowing the night to be my company. I look up to the stars and see a shooting one. I make a quick wish and close my eyes to sleep. Only for a night like this would I wish on a star, since it's night like these that often make me realize that life isn't a romantic field and that sometimes, being alone is the best choice.

Will I be able to move and learn from my mistakes? Only time will tell, but if only for a night I could go back and change time, none of this would have happened. I would have stuck with one person, but which person would it have been? Noah or Tom?

Only for a night…

* * *

 **So this is a Christmas gift for my friend Daniel (Mr. CyborgPineappleIsland II for those who don't know as a part of the Muskrat gift exchange. I know you wanted a TD fic where they all went to Prom, but I scratched your idea out, and wrote you a NoCoTo for Christmas. I wrote you the first story featuring your OT3. Well, the story idea changed from the time I started it until now. Originally, the story's climax was going to be at prom, but I scratched it. I scratched a lot of things that was going to happen and made it more emotional, more raw, more human, a talent that I often have and like to do.**

 **I know that things have been gloomy lately for us, but I do hope this may cheer you up some, since it features your favorite OT3. Even if it takes a long time for us to heal, always note that I care for you, really I do. I'm sorry for all that's happened and I just want to wish you a Merry Christmas and hopefully, this gift might bring you some joy and holiday spirit.**

 **Merry Christmas Dandan!**

 **Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
